Chyna Tribute
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: A colaberation between SheHasMyHeart SilverDragonRanger09 and lielyfan123 to honor our hero


**A/N: Hey ppl it's me Dave aka SDR**

 **M: And me Mandy**

 **T: And me Tay**

 **C: And me Cassie**

 **D: And we have combined to pay tribute to one of the greaest women in the sport of pro wrestling Joannie Marie Lauer better known to the world as Chyna**

 **M: Chyna was an inovative force of beauty and strength**

 **T: Rather she was competing against men or women or carrying on a relationship with Eddie Guerro or being co intercontenintal champs with Chris Jericho. Chyna was an entertaining force**

 **C: So we pay tribute to her legacy even though this fic is not enough**

* * *

 **A Tribute For Chyna**

 **One Night Only: (** The entire female rosters of both TNA and WWE with a few of the male wrestlers aswell are standing on the stage with a giant picture of Chyna on the tron )

Announcer: Please stand and remain silent as we toll the bell ten times in memory of Chyna (the bell tolls ten times and the crowd applaulds)

Michael: Ladies and gentlemen I'm Micheal Cole I'm joined by Jerry "The King" Lawler and the Renegade Katie Perritt and welcome to the Chyna Memorial Cup Tournament a one night tournament to celebrate the life and legacy of one of the greatest women to ever grace this sport Chyna

King: Michael you're certainly right about that Micheal. You and I had the honor of calling most if not all of Chyna's matches Katie you worked with her in the early days of the A.O.L and we can all agree she was an amazing talent

Katie: That's right the first and only woman to become the Intercontenintal champion first and only woman to compete in King Of The Ring. And just a great friend who loved life I can honestly say that if not for Chyna my in ring career wouldn't have been what was if it wasn't for her.

Michael: Well tonight we're gonna hear peoples memories about this great woman but first King lets run down the rules of the tournament

King: Well tonight is a random draw single elimination tournament. The winner of each match advances into our main event battle royal. Where the winner gets a trophey and get this 20,000 dollars

Katie: Well lets get this started (Chyna's music hits and Taylor walks out in what looks like Chyna's outfit from wrestlemania fourteen and carrying Chyna's bazooka and fires it into the air)

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall introducing first from Norman OK. Taylor Calloway!

Michael: Well the deadman's daughter making her way to the ring paying tribute to Chyna with her ring gear

Katie: Well Michael Chyna and Tay have a relationship that goes back further than the our day's as the A.O.L but we'll hear more about that later right now lets see who her opponent is (The lights go out and Jericho's music hits)

Announcer: and her opponet from Winepeg Manotoba Canada weighing in at 232lbs Y2J Chris Jericho!

King: For those of you too young to remember Jericho and Chyna had very heated feud for the IC title back in the day that saw Jericho actually break Chyna's thumb

Katie: Yeah I remember that I also remember watching smackdown with David and Kim the match where Chyna and Y2J became co IC champs and King didn't one of your ex wives work Chyna's corner during that match

King: You know when you have as many as I have they start to run together

Michael: Well be that as it may right now its the walls of Jericho vs. The Creepy pasta

Chris and Taylor go into a collar and elbow hold. Jericho turns it into a hammerlock. Taylor reverses it into a arm ringer Jericho reverses it sending Taylor into the ropes. Taylor leapfrogs him avoiding the back body drop and they start circling the ring sizing each other up the crowd getting behind them

King: Well this is shaping up to be an exciting intergender match

Katie: Well booth Tay and Jericho have an excelent grasp on the techincal style. Jericho coming from Stu Hart's dugeon and Taylor being an amature wrestler in her youth studying the style of guys like Jericho Benoit and Guerro. But Tay has to know that Taylor made may be out the window as Y2J is built heavier than most of her opponents

Taylor does an amature shoot and takes Jericho down at the legs

Michael: Shoot double leg take down by Calloway

Taylor tries to lock in a figure four but Jericho kicks out of it he quickly hops up and hits her with a clothesline. He goes to pick Taylor up and hits her with a snap suplex followed by a lionsault.

King: Lionsault by Jericho! And this could be it for Taylor

Jericho grabs Taylor's legs and locks in the walls of Jericho

Michael: Walls of Jericho locked in and this could be over indeed

Jericho pulls the hold tighter but Taylor gets her hand on the bottom rope but Jericho holds the hold for the four count.

Katie: Jericho taking advantage of the four count I don't really agree with that but effective

Jericho goes to pick Taylor up and Taylor hits him with the snatch grab (Dreamer claw)

Michael: Snatch Grab Snatch Grab!

King: Well I don't think he'll have trouble hitting those high notes on FOZZY's next tour.

Taylor gets to her feet headbutts Jericho then hops on the middle rope and hits him with a springboard European uppercut. Then does the cut throat motion then locks in the creepy pasta

Michael: Creepy pasta locked in and this could be it (Jericho taps) and Y2J taps

Announcer: Your winner as a result of a submission Taylor Calloway (Chyna's music hit and Taylor and Jericho shake hands and Jericho points to the sky mouthing she's proud)

Katie: Well my girl Taylor the first person in the battle royal but before we get into the next match lets hear from Billy Gunn as he refelcts on Chyna (cuts to Billy in the back from earlier in the day wearing street clothes)

Billy: Chyna's nickname for me was slave boy. I got that nickname because I bet her I could out last her in the gym and had to be her slave. I spent the rest of that trip getting her diet cokes and carrying her bags. But I'd do it all again just see her smile because behind all the power and muscles Chyna was loving carring person who loved to laugh and smile and that is what I'll remember most. (Show cuts back to the arena as Charlie's music hits)

King: Well some sincire words from Billy Gunn but now the tournament rolls on

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall introducing first from Edinburough Scottland representing the Venom Ministry she is the TNA knockouts champion The Prodigy Charlie Connolly (Charlie walks out wearing the gear she wore during her first offcial match in TNA the Knockouts title and a Chyna shirt with the sleeves cut off and cut into a crop top)

Katie: It does and here comes my girl Charlie

Michael: I haven't seen Charlie wrestle since the clash and she looks great

King: Yeah she does and but she has a great opponent to face off against (finishes as hits)

Announcer: And her opponet from Radondo Beach California Lonni Starr! (Lonni walks out in her more modern gear consisting bright pink and yellow checkerboard trunks like the ones Naomi and Nikki Bella wear trimmed in black a matching sports bra like top a matching cropped hoodie and matching knee and pads)

Katie: wouldn't exactlly say that about Lonni Starr but that cash prize at the end of the night can motivate powerful results

Michael: Well see as this match starts

Charlie and Lonni circle the ring and go into a quick collar and elbow tie up. Charlie quickly gives her a hip toss then follows it with a clothesline as she gets up then picks her up and goes for an Irish whip but Lonni reverses it sending Charlie into the corner. Then hits her with a splash

King: Impressive splash as Lonni Starr starts to come out of the stocks

Lonni starts punching Charlie

Michael: Lonni showing some fight here

Katie: Yeah can she win

Lonni whips Charlie out of the corner Charlie reverses it sending Lonni chest first into the ropes and then hits her with a gutwrench northernlights suplex getting a two count before Lonni kicks out

King: Kick out by Lonni Starr who is showing great fight against your Knockouts champ

Katie: I'll give her props

Charlie picks up Lonni and goes to set her up for the fury of the wasteland but Lonni hits a sunset flip pulls Charlie into a smallpackage kind of hooking Charlie's tights for levrage

Michael: Smallpackage cover 1,2,3!

Announcer: Here is your winner Lonni Starr!

Katie: As much as I hate it. It was an upset. But Now lets see another superstar remembering Chyna (Footage cuts to David in street clothes )

David: I first met Joanie before one of my first matches at fan fest in Charlotte. She was doing a signing I got a pic with her and asked would she like to watch my match she said the general ah sure kid. But after the match when I was leaving she was by the back door and said "You're Nero's boy aren't you" she said I said yes and she asked where I was wrestling next I told her Cali and she asked where you staying and told if I can't find a hotel when I get there I'd sleep in my car. She wrote her address down and said come stay with me. So I did and when I got there I said lets go to the gym and she was so out of shape she cried. But after a few days she started working more and more and we became friends. Exchaged numbers and emails. And I promised her you get back in shape and try to stay clean when I get to the WWE you'll be the first one I call. I got to WWE and when it was time to form A.O.L first person I called was Joanie. (starts crying) The reason I can't call her Chyna is cause I didn't know Chyna I knew my friend Joanie. It was my friend Joanie who when my sister passed called me and said you'll be ok. And she did the same with my aunt and mom. Joanie's compassion that not many people saw and that's what I'll remember about her most (Video ends and the footage cuts back to the arena as Big Show's music hits)

Announcer: The following contest is a non tournament match set for one fall introducing first weighing in at 460 lbs The Big Show!

Michael: Touching words by your friend the Arch Angel now we move onto our first non tournament contest of the night

Katie: Yes Michael my boy the Angel- man speaks his heart no matter what but this match is gonna be huge (Finishes as Legba's music hits.)

Announcer: And his opponent representing the Venom Ministry weighing in at 449 lbs Legba Loa! (Legba makes his way to the ring in his normal gear and mask taking it off)

King: Talk about a huge match it doesn't get any more huge than two seven feet tall nearly 500 lb men in the ring

Legba and Big Show go into a collar and elbow. Legba pushes Show back and chops him. Show strugs it off and chops him back and the two go into a chop battle

Michael: Ladies and gentelmen we are wittnesing the world's largest chop battle

Katie: Yeah these two giants aren't going down

Legba starts staggering and Show whinds up and hits him with the WMD but Legba doesn't go down

Michael: Big Show with the WMD that massive right hand punch barely moves Legba

Katie: Legba is no ordinary man it'll take more than that

Show grabs him by the neck and choke slams him

King: Choke slam by Big Show cover 1,2...and a half as Legba gets the shoulder up

Big Show gets up and Legba kips up shocking Show and making the fans pop. Show goes for a clothesline but Legba ducks it and hits him with a headscissors take down! Making the fans go nuts

Michael: WOW!

Katie: No ordinary man guys no ordinary man

Legba goes to the top rope

King: Legba and now we're about to see if giants can fly (Legba hits Show with a 450 making the ring shake)

Michael: 450! 450! 450! cover 1,2,3!

Announcer: Here is your winner Legba

Katie: My boy Legba pulls out a win but now we lets see what Mrs. Angel the Dark queen Kim Blackthorn has to say about Chyna (Cuts to Kim's video)

Kim: When I was a kid and watched wrestling I remember wanting to be Chyna. And when I met her I was star struck. Eventhough I only knew her a short time I don't think Joanie will ever know what an impact she had on mine and the lives of other girls who grew up watching wrestling (gets choked up and starts crying) Joanie you taught us it was ok to be different its ok to have a messed up childhood and come out of it thank you Joanie thank you (Video ends and cuts to the arena as Harley's music hits)

Michael: Great words from Kim Blackthorn now the tournament rolls on

Announcer: the following tournament match is set for one fall introducing first from Blackpool England representing the Venom Ministry Harley Gates! (Harley makes her normal solo entrance wearing her green and black gear and her rebreather mask she takes the mask off showing her split tongue)

King: Well here comes the very interesting Harley Gates I understand she's been wrestling since fifteen

Katie: That's right she was trained by Dave Taylor former partner of William Regal and won her first title at sixteen

Michael: I also understand she has a bit of history with her opponet (gets cut off by Paige's music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from cambridge England Paige! (Paige does her normal entrance)

Katie: History is right Harley has a bit personal history with Paige and her whole family At one point not only beating Paige's mom but her two brothers as well as Paige

King: Well lets see who comes out here and advances to the battle royal as this match gets under way

Paige and Harley tie up Paige turns it into a hammerlock Harley elbows her making her break the hold then whips Paige into a short armed clothesline. Paige kips up hits Harley with a dropkick. Harley kips up and goes for a roundhouse Paige catches it and they both go for the enziguri and hit the mat and the fans chant this is awesome

Micael: Excelent exchange in the early going of this match.

Paige and Harley both get to there feet and stare eachother down and start circling the ring and Paige charges in with a righthand Harley blocks it grabs holds onto Paige's arm and twist it into an abdominal streatch and hits her with a pump handel slam. Paige rolls through it and hits her with a deep armdrag into an armbar

Katie: Armdrag into a Fujiwai armbar by Paige and this could be big time trouble for Harley

Harley tries to fight out of the hold but Paige pulls harder on the hold

King: Yeah even if Gates get's free of the hold the damage could be done taking away that finisher of hers

Harley gets her foot on the rope making Paige break the hold. Pulls Harley up and gets kicked in the stomach and Harley hits her with a tornadoe DDT!

Michael: Tornadoe DDT! And Gates is back in this

Harley locks in the STF on Paige

King: Harley now with the STF locked in

Katie: come on Harley do it! Do it! Yes she taps out!

Announcer: Here is your winner by submission Harley Gates!

Michael: Well Gates the second member of the Venom Ministry in the battle royal now lets here what the Road Dogg has to say about Chyna (cuts to Road Dogg)

RD: Chyna was a jokester and could pull a rib with the best of them. I remember once she put bengaye in my tights at a house show and it burnned so bad I called the match early. But that's why her sense of humor is one of the things I'll miss about her (Video ends and footage cuts to Lilian Garcia in the ring)

Lilian: The following is a special fatel four way tournament match set for one fall (Lita's music hits making the fans go crazy ) Introducing first from Camron NC Lita!

Michael: Well this is a special match as we see the WWE Hall Of Famer Lita hit the ring (Finishes as Trish Stratus's music hits)

Katie: Well its another Hall of Famer Lita's beastie and wife Trish Stratus joining her in the ring (Ivory's last WWE theme hits)

King: Well here comes the woman Chyna beat for the women's title back in the day but I wanna know who is number four is (Jacquline's music hits)

Michael: WHOA! Well Jacquline the class of 2016 Hall Of Famer on her way to the ring

Katie: As I see four of my idols in the ring at one time I can think of no better way to honor my friend (Finishes as the Kat's theme hits and she walks out in one of her mini Chyna outfits but her hair is its natural blonde with a mic) What! King I hope you're alomoni is paid up

King: I believe so

Michael: Well the Kat another former womens champion out here but why the surpise

Kat: Did you four think you were gonna do this without me Chyna was my friend and there ain't no way I'm not honoring her. (gets in the ring) so tonight I say we make this a five way elimination match! (fans cheer)

Katie: Whoa !

Michael: Is this gonna happen (Jacquline clotheslines the Kat and the bell rings)

King: I guess so

Ivory Lita and Trish triple team Jacquline driving her into a corner Ivory then hits her with a spinbuster then goes for a cover but Trish yanks her off then hits her with a stratusfaction followed Ivory bounces up and Lita hits her with a Lita-caunrana and they both cover her

Katie: Lita-caunrana 1, 2, 3 bye bye Ivory

Announcer: Ivory has been eliminated

Michael: Well Ivory the first to go

Lita and Trish hit Jacquline with a double clothesline followed by a double DDT and Trish gets the pin

Announcer: Jacquline has been eliminated

King: Now Jacquline is gone and the dynamic wife duo is in control

Lita and Trish look at each other and smile before circling the ring before Trish hits the Air Canada and gets the pin

Announcer: Trish Stratus has been eliminated

Michael: Cover by Lita and (The Kat comes up behind and rolls Lita up and pin and hooks Lita's waistband) The Kat cover! Cover by the Kat she hid in the corner King

King: Smart cover 1,2,3

Announcer: Here is your winner The Kat

Katie: Well The Kat picking up the win now we move from a Kat to a Wolf as Cass Winchester shares memories of Chyna (cuts to Cass backstage)

Cass: When I was a kid I remember watching Chyna become the IC champ and the first woman to enter KOTR. That inspired me pursue kickboxig MMA and wrestling . When I met her she was amazing and that inspiration lead me to become the first woman to hold the X- division title and for that I thank you Joanie (cuts back to the arena)

Michael I am looking forward to this next match. A cross promotions match between WWE Womens Champ Charlotte against are very own Impacts She-Wolf Cass Winchester.

Katie: You're not the only one excited about this match Michael. This will just be another match to show that Impact is the superior brand (Charlottes Music hits as soon as Katie finishes talking)

Announcer: The following Match is set for one fall, First from Charlotte, NC. WWE Women's Champion Charlotte, Also being accompanied by her father Ric Flair. (Camera pans to the stage entrance and Shows Charlotte wearing her normal attire but in all white with a gold trim on the top and shorts, also sporting a black arm band on her right arm showing Chyna's name. While Flair wearing his standard black suit and white dress shirt)

Michael: Here comes Charlotte making her way to the ring with her father right behind her. So King and thoughts on this match up?

King: Well josh I can safely say that Flair will be play a factor in this match. So the She-Wolf is going to have to be on top of her game and since she hasn't been in action in a while I do hope she is ready (finishing the lights dim to the point where its almost completely dark, Cass's Tribal wolf head showing on screen before flashing to a party outside on a beach showing a large group of people just dancing. As EDM Music "LETS GO" starts playing followed by green, purple, blue and red strobe lights)

Announcer: And her opponent from Ocean Side, CA. The She-Wolf Cass (Cass comes out smiling and dancing some to the music. She is sporting a new attire. Cass wearing a black furred wolf hat complete with ears, her hair little longer now to the upper portion of her back still in layers but now with bright neon green, blue, red and purple highlights in it, still sporting the her wolf contact lens for her eyes and fangs on her upper teeth, only difference was her face paint was gone and she now had neon green eye shadow. For her top she was wearing a loose black sleeveless shirt that stopped just above her belly button showing her wolf paw print tattoo. Also the shirt cut in on the sides showing a bright neon green sports bra underneath, sporting her tribal Wolf Head in neon green. On her left arm was a neon green arm band while on the right was the tribute to Chyna Black band with Chynas name. Then on each wrist where neon colored wrist bands in the colors of green, Blue, Purple and red matching the highlights in her hair. Her bottoms wear Black spandex shorts with a fishnet window on each side and black wolf tail attached to the back, and finally black fishnet leggings went down her legs leading to black wolf furred boots)

Michael: Well this is certainly not what we were expecting at all.

Katie: I have no idea but I do dig this new look of the She-Wolfs and the fans seem to like it too. (Crowd kind dancing to the music)

King You are right about that (Cass now in the ring standing on one of the middle turn buckles and pumping her fist getting the fans more into the music)

Micael: Well looks like this match is about to start

Right as the bell rings and music died down Cass and Charlotte start to circle one another sizing each other up before locking up in the middle of the ring as each one trying to overpower the other before Cass slowly starts to push Charlotte back to one of the turnbuckles holding her there for a moment before the ref comes and breaks them up making Cass back. But not before Charlotte gets a slap in on Cass.

Josh: Ohh and cheap slap from the WWE's Womens Champ on the She-Wolf (Cass just smiles and rubs her cheek as she steps back into the middle of the ring raising her hand in a "bring it on" gesture)

Pope: What do you expect from Diva's in the WWE. They are not like are Knockouts

Charlotte locks up with Cass again in the middle of the ring for another test of strength. But this time as Cass started to push her back she delivers a knee to the gut making the She-Wolf bend over some dropping the lock up allowing Charlotte to grab her by the hair and slam her backwards onto the mat, causing the Cass's head to bounce off it. Charlotte cups her hands around her mouth and does a Flair "WOOOO" as she places her boot on Cass's Cheek forcing her other cheek to the mat for a pin as Flair cheers her on

Michael: Charlotte with the pin attempt (before the ref can reach one Cass kicks out easily)

Katie: Charlotte really didn't believe it would be that simple

Cass Rolls over and gets to her hands and knees as Charlotte gets behind her and locks her into a sleep hold while still on her knees. The She-Wolf delivers a elbow to Charlottes side allowing her to get one foot under and pushing up to her feet while Charlotte holds the sleeper.

King: Cass to her feet but Charlotte not letting go of that sleeper hold

Delivering another elbow to Charlottes side making her loosening the hold some before delivering another elbow allowing Cass to break the hold and due a quick spin forearm to the side of Charlottes head making her back up more. Before delivering a Series of quick jabs and forearms to Charlotte

Katie: Ohh Cass delivering a series of hard hitting jabs and forearms to Charlotte. Now that's how Impact does it

Charlotte pushes Cass off her before attempting her own Forearm only for Cass to Duck and get behind her and locking her arms around Charlottes midsection and hitting a German suplex but the She-Wolf keeps her arms locked and rolls with Charlotte and continues to deliver German suplex's after german suplex's. causing the crowd to get more into the match as they start counting

Michael: 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…14 German Suplex's in a row. Charlotte might be out of it after that (Cass lets go and quickly rolls Charlotte over for the pin. As flair slaps his hands on the apron trying to get charlotte to do something)

King: Cass moving quickly into the pin after that…1…2..(Charlotte gets her shoulder up at 2 and a half, causing flair to let out a sigh of relief. Cass gets to her knees and looks down at Charlotte before looking at the ropes and rolling charlotte closer to them)

Katie: Uh-Oh I think I might know Cass has planned and if I'm right charlotte might be in trouble

Cass gets to her feet looking down at Charlotte who is still just lying there before running towards the ropes not noticing Flair quickly sneaking to the side of the ring with his daughter. As Cass goes for the Fang and Strike (RVD's Rolling Thunder)

Katie: the Fang and Strike by cass…Damnit Flair (right as Cass was in the air for the final portion of the move Flair quickly grabbed his daughters leg and arm pulling her from the ring before Cass could land on her)

Flair helps Charlotte stay on her feet after pulling her out of the ring as the ref reprimands Flair for interfering with the match. Cass gets to her feet stamping down the anger for Flair seeing him and Charlotte next to one another and the seeing position of the ref giving her and idea, she runs towards the opposite ropes and bounces off them before spring boarding off the ref to get a little extra height going for an over the top rope somersault. Flairs eyes widen some before pushing Charlotte out of the way taking the full impact of the somersault

Michael: Wow the She-Wolf was able to take out Flair with that SomerSault over the top rope

King: Well Cass was going for both Flairs but Ric was able to get his daughter out of harm's way before the She-Wolf Could hit. Flair Saved his daughter for the 2nd time in this match but just paid the price

Katie & Michael: Couldn't happen to a nicer guy (causing both commentators to laugh some)

Charlotte able to get to her feet as Cass gets into a sitting position; acting quickly delivers a hard kick to Cass's lower back making the She-Wolf grimace some before feeling another hard kick followed by another kick from Charlotte. Turning Cass around Charlotte pulled the She-Wolf to her feet then slamming her back first into the hard ride side, then pulling her back towards her and slamming Cass's back into the ring side and repeating this multiple times then Irish whipping Cass hard at the Crowd barricade making her back slam off it bringing the She-Wolf to the ground stomach first

Michael Charlotte now focusing on the back of the She-Wolf (Charlotte now stomping repeatedly on Cass's back as the Ref already starting the ring-out count. While Flair made his way to his feet seeing his daughter had the advantage)

Katie: Come on She-Wolf!

King: Charlotte better get into the ring unless she wants a double count out. As the ref is at 5 (the ref gets to 6 before Charlotte rolls into the ring then turning the ref around distracting him from his count and his back to the ropes)

Katie: Ref turn the hell around

As Charlotte distracted the ref Flair made his way to Cass before standing on her lower back and digging the heel of his shoes in. Flair looks over his shoulder at his daughter seeing her nod her dead he gets off Cass and picks her up before rolling her into the ring facedown as Charlotte stopped distracting the ref. Charlotte pulled Cass to the center of the ring before placing and arm over each leg and locking her hands under Cass's chin and pulling up putting Cass in a camel Clutch

Michael: Camel Clutch in the middle of the ring. The She-Wolf may need to tap out (the ref asking of Cass wants to quit while Charlotte keeps the move locked in)

Katie: you can never count the She-Wolf out

Cass Struggles to break the hold ignoring the pain in her back as she tells the ref she isn't quitting. Slowly getting her feet under her Cass starts to pick Charlotte off the map keeping her hands on Charlottes legs as her eyes widen some before Cass jumps and drops backwards landing on charlotte breaking the hold as she rolled off Charlotte and towards the ropes. Placing one hand on the ropes trying to use the ropes to get to her feet

Michael: Cass struggling to get to her feet before charlotte gets up (Cass gets a hand on the middle rope

as Flair tells Charlotte to get up and keep on her while Charlotte gets to her feet)

King: If Cass can get up before Charlotte she can go on the offensive but who knows how much damage was done to that back

Charlotte is to her feet first and rushes only to be met with a Snap Super Kick to the chin from cass. Causing her to spin and fall face first on the mat while cass dropped to her knees holding her.

Michael: SUPER KICK out of nowhere and the crowd is loving this match

Katie: Cass just took Charlottes head off with that Kick and Flair is shocked. Now she just needs to capitalize (Flair starts pounding the ring side screaming for Charlotte to get up. As Cass makes her way to charlotte and turns her over before pinning her)

Michael: Cass with the pin. This might be it for Charlotte…1…2..(Charlotte gets a shoulder up before the 3 count. The camera pans to cass showing a somewhat shocked look on her face then going over to flair seeing he looks relieved)

Katie: I can't believe charlotte was able to get her shoulder up before the 3

King: Neither can Flair or the Fans (the crowd starts to chant "this is awesome")

Cass gets to her feet seeing Charlotte still Lying there runs towards the ropes before bouncing off and hitting a Fang and Strike this time connecting.

Katie: Fang and Strike….Fang and Strike. Cass finally able to connect (Cass gets to her feet and looks down at Charlotte before making her way to and opposite turn back and crouching down waiting for charlotte to get up)

Michael: It looks like Cass wants to end it. She is setting up for the Cass-A-Nova (Goldberg Spear)

Cass waits for Charlotte to get up while the ref checks on charlotte. Not noticing Flair make his way to the corner she was in. Right as Charlotte got up and she started her charge Flair grab one of her ankles causing to stumble forward on one leg as before Flair let go as the Ref turned around and backing away acting innocent like he did nothing. While Cass was stumbling forward Charlotte rushes forward and hits a jumping DDT

King: There is Flair saving his daughter again. Something needs to be done about him

Katie: Why don't you go do something? (Charlotte gets to her feet and does a "WOOO" as she positions herself behind Cass as her father cheers her on)

King: I would but..(before King could finish Charlotte hit her Natural Selction on Cass then flipping her over and quickly going for a pin) Charlotte hits the Natural Selction!

Michael: Charlotte going for the pin…1…2..She Kicked Out…She kicked out. Cass was able to kick out of the Natural Selction

Charlotte and Flair stunned that Cass kicked out right as the refs hand was about to hit the mat for the 3. She goes for the pin on Cass again this time hooking the leg only for her to kick out after two, then she attempts it again as She-Wolf kicked out again before 2. Charlotte screams in frustration as she grabs her hair.

Katie: looks like charlotte is starting to lose it for not being able to put the She-Wolf away (Flair yells to Charlotte to go for the Figure 8 Leglock. Charlotte Drags Cass into the middle of the ring grabbing her legs and locking in the Figure 8 Leglock)

Michael: Figure 8 Leglock on Cass in the middle of the ring. The She-Wolf might have to tap

The Ref ask if Cass wants to quit she just shakes her head no making sure to keep her shoulders off the mat while slamming her hands down on the mat trying to fight through the pain, then placing both hands on the mat as she starts to use her strength to drag herself towards the ropes slowly as Charlotte tries to keep herself bridged as the She-Wolf drags her towards the ropes. Right as Cass is close enough she drops stretches for the bottom rope with her hands as her finger tips brush the bottom rope. As Charlotte keeps herself bridged and shakes her head not believing Cass made it this close to the ropes

Katie: Cass just a few more centimeters (right as Cass is about to grab the rope Flair makes his way over and pulls the bottom rope out of her reach while Charlotte yells for the Ref asking if Cass has tapped keeping the ref distracted. As she knew her Father would help again)

Michael: There goes Flair again helping his daughter. Turn around Ref

Cass screams out as she slams her hands down on the mat knowing with Flair holding the ropes she couldn't reach. As the ref is turning Flair lets go of the rope, the ref ask if she wants to give up. Only for the She-Wolf to shake her head No and reach for the ropes again quickly as her finally able to touch the rope with the tip of her fingers again

Katie: Cass is almost there…She has the rope. Break the hold ref (Cass was able to get a hold of the rope)

Michael: Charlotte still not breaking the hold as the Ref starts his count 1…2…3…4..

Before the ref could get to 5 Charlotte breaks the hold before getting up and Grabbing Cass's feet about to drag her to the middle of the ring only for the She-Wolf to kick her in the chest once causing Charlotte to stumble before kicking again making Charlotte let go and stumble back letting Cass roll out of the ring

Michael: Veteran move from cass to roll out of the ring

The Ref goes to the ropes to see if Cass can continue then start the count, then Charlotte comes up next to the ref distracting him again telling him to stop the count. Giving Flair time to go over to the She-Wolf and perform a stomp on her legs. Flair tells Charlotte to go to the top rope on the corner Turn buckle as he picked up Cass and rolled her into the ring

Michael: Charlotte making her way to the top turnbuckle. What does she have planned for the She-Wolf

King: Whatever Charlotte has planned Cass needs to do something or this might be the end of the match

Charlotte stays on the top turnbuckle waiting for Cass to get to her feet. Right as Cass stumbles to her feet she stumbles a little and away from the ropes not sure where Charlotte was at the moment. Right as Cass was turning around Charlotte turned the other way and performed a moonsault as soon as Cass was in position. As Charlotte was coming down Cass was able to catch her in one fluid motion and hitting a Tombstone Pile Driver. The crowd going Nuts after seeing that

Katie: OH MY GOD! Cass just hit a Tombstone Pile Driver on Charlotte out of nowhere. Charlottes out, Go for the pin She-Wolf

As Cass turns a motionless Charlotte over on to her back to go for the pin, Flair climbs on to the ring Apron trying to get into the ring only for the ref to stop him from getting in

.

Katie: Son of a bitch there goes Flair again interfering….CASS-A-NOVA on Flair (As pope was talking ran towards the opposite ropes from Flair and bouncing off them and hitting a Cass-A-Nova on Flair through the Top Rope and Middle Rope to the ground below)

Michael: Cass just took out Flair. Now she just needs to get back into the ring and end this

Cass gets to her feet quickly and turns around and slips into the ring as Flair Groaned on the ground in pain. Crouching down Cass starts motioning for Charlotte to get up starting to yell come on. Charlotte starts to move before rolling onto her stomach then trying to get to all 4's, then wobbly getting to her feet unsure where she is for a moment before Cass charges forward hitting a powerful Cass-A-Nova. Not giving Charlotte a chance to recover Cass gets to her feet pulling Charlotte with her before bending some and draping a motionless Charlotte on her shoulders. Cass lets out a Howl as she walked into the middle of the ring, then performing the Blood Moon (F5 into DDT)

Katie: Blood Moon on Charlotte. Cass is going for the pin as she hooks the leg…1…2…3

Announcer: The Winner of this match Impacts She-Wolf Cass (Cass's EDM Music starts playing as she get to her feet in the middle of the ring and looks up as she points up saying Thank You before exiting the ring)

Michael: Cass paying her respect to the Legend Chyna and advancing to the Battle Royal Now lets hear from NXT star Bailey about Chyna (cuts to Bailey)

Bayley: Growing up I always looked to the women of WWE for inspiration, but the one I got the most inspiration from was Chyna. Watching her in the ring gave me hope that I could do anything I wanted to, not just girl stuff. She proved that women can compete with men in this business and now we see the Women's Revolution coming around, we're making Women's wrestling important again. You can go and say Charlotte started it, or Sasha Banks started it or whoever… but the one that really started it… was Chyna… she gave this generation of women wrestlers the confidence to know we can make a difference…

 **Commentator table:**

Katie: Damn right she did, you know I like these new girls coming up from NXT, they have that determination that the current divas lacked

King: Whoa, what about divas like the Bellas?

Katie: Really those blow up dolls? Please, just like with Kelly Kelly you use them then you toss them to the side, now these girls like Becky, Sasha and Charlotte, they not only look good but they can do anything they want in that ring *Becky Lynch's theme hits*

Lillian: Making her way to the ring from Dublin, Ireland… Becky Lynch!

Cole: Well Katie here comes one of those NXT girls now, its Becky Lynch, now which one of your Knockouts will she be facing?

Katie: We'll just have to wait and see now won't we, but more on Becky Lynch, or Knoxy as I know her from her Japan days, has wrestled all over the world and has worked extremely hard to get here, winning multiple titles anywhere she went, and pretty much a protégé of Prince Devitt aka Finn Balor

King: Wow, its nice to see you finally saying something good about someone other than your own Katie

Katie: Shut it King

Lillian: *Mandy's theme hits* Making her way to the ring from Kansas City, KS by way of Memphis, TN… Mandy Saint!

Katie: Ooh this match is going to be good

Cole: Well Mandy Saint, who originally made her debut in the WWE, proud veteran of the Air Force and is well versed in MMA, it will be interesting to see how these two match up

Mandy slides into the ring and comes face to face with Becky before holding out her hand and Becky accepting with a firm handshake.

King: Nice to see one of your guys showing some respect

Katie: King don't make me come over there and slap you

King: You wouldn't be the first

Katie: and if you keep talking like that I won't be the last either

The ref calls for the bell then Mandy and Becky circle the ring, sizing each other up before locking up, Mandy quickly getting the upper hand, applying an arm wrench but Becky quickly reverses it into a hammer lock only to have Mandy grab her head and drop down into a snapmare, breaking the hold and the two women look at each other in a stalemate

Cole: Both women evenly matched thus far

Both women lock up again, this time Becky getting the upper hand with a headlock before Mandy bounces her off the ropes and pushes her across the ring only to get hit with a shoulder from Becky before Becky runs and bounces off the ropes and goes for a leg drop but Mandy rolls out of the way and gets up and goes to kick a seated Becky in the chest but Becky leans back and avoids the kick then grabs Mandy into a school girl roll up but Mandy kicks out quickly then grabs Becky's legs and floats over for a jackknife pin but Becky bridges out of it, her arms wrapped around Mandy's waist as she spins around into a backslide pin but Mandy rolls through it then hits a low front dropkick to the face of Becky before going for the pin only to have Becky kick out after a 1 count

King: Mandy finally getting the upper hand on that exchange but only getting a 1 count out of it, let's see how Becky reacts

Cole: The self-proclaimed Irish Lass-Kicker is not known for giving up, she will do anything to stay in the fight

Katie: That attitude hasn't changed a bit from her indy days

Becky gets back to her feet only to be met with kicks to the legs from Mandy before she goes for a spinning back kick but Becky catches it and pulls Mandy down into a splits then dropkicks her in the face before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a leg drop then gets up and hits another ont hen hits a rotating leg drop before going for the pin but Mandy kicks out at 2

King: Great offense from Becky

Becky grabs Mandy then pulls her up into the corner before hitting her with an elbow before stepping up on the second rope and hopping up and kicking Mandy in the face before tossing her out to the middle of the ring and climbing up to the top rope

Katie: Becky looking for something big here

Becky waits for Mandy to get to her feet before going for a missile dropkick but Mandy side steps, causing Becky to land on her back hard before Mandy slides down and locks in the Manacona Vice (Anaconda Vice)

Cole: Becky missing and now.. MANACONDA VICE!

Katie: That's locked in tight

King: Come on Becky get out of it!

Mandy yells as she pulls hard on the vice, Becky desperately trying to reach the bottom ropes with her feet but she's not quite close enough

Katie: *sees Becky's hand rises up like she's going to tap* This match is done

Cole: *sees Becky grab Mandy's hair and flips her into a pining combination* Wait a minute, not yet

Mandy lets go of the hold to kick out but as she does Becky grab hold of Mandy's arm, trying to get her into a Fujiwara arm bar but Mandy blocks it so Becky lets go of Mandy's arm and grabs Mandy's legs and puts on a figure 4 cloverleaf

Katie: 4 Leaf Clover applied

Cole: How is Mandy going to get out of this?

Mandy yells as she tries to break free from the leg lock, trying to claw to the ropes but not quite able to reach so she raises her hand up like she's going to tap but she ends up biting on her thumb, trying to distract herself from the pain until she can compose herself enough to claw the rest of the way to the edge of the ropes and grabs them, causing the ref to break the hold

Cole: Mandy barely able to reach the ropes, saved the match for herself

Katie: That's that Air Force never say die attitude

Mandy makes her way to her feet, a little shakey as she has to hold the ropes but before she can get her feet back under her Becky comes up and kicks her legs out from under her then grabs her and hits her with a T-Bone suplex before going for the cover but Mandy manages to kick out at 2 but as she gets up Becky bounces off the ropes and hits a leg drop on the back of her head then grabs her arm and puts her in the Dis-Arm-Her submission hold

King: Dis-arm-her! Becky has that locked in tight!

Mandy yells trying to reach out for the ropes but she's too far away, she tries to pull her arm out but Becky only pulls back harder

Katie: Come on Mandy keep fighting!

Mandy holds her hand up like she's going to tap and brings it down but stops just before it hits the mat then yells before getting her knees under her and flipping over onto her back then using Becky's momentum as she tried to pull back and rolls her up

Cole: Mandy with the reversal and the roll up! 1.. 2.. 3! Mandy wins! *Mandy's theme hits*

Becky gets up asking the ref if it was a 3 count and when the ref nods she holds her head, disappointed that she got caught before looking over at Mandy who was still on her knees, holding her arm so she gets up and helps Mandy to her feed before hugging her then raising her non hurt arm up in the air before getting out of the ring, mouthing 'You caught me' before stepping off the ring apron

Katie: Woo! That's one for the good guys, way to go Mandy!

Cole: What a match that was, we'll have another here after this

Interview with Sasha Banks

Sasha: Chyna meant a lot to me growing up, when my cousin and I were little, sitting in front of the TV watching WWE, my eyes never left her when she was on the screen. She was a vital component for so many of the major moments in WWE history, first ever woman to win the Intercontinetnal Title, first ever woman to ever compete in the Royal Rumble match, we as women in wrestling strive to just walk in the footsteps of the greats like her… she was a legit boss… and just like she made her presence known wherever she walked, I plan to do the same and make history... thank you Chyna

Commentator booth:

Katie: Beautiful, just beautiful, see these new girls coming in have a good head on their shoulders *Eva Marie's theme hits* Unlike some divas we know

King: What are you talking about Katie? Eva Marie has nothing but respect for women like Chyna and the wrestling business as a whole

Katie: Oh hush King quit with the comments she's too old for you anyway

Cole: Ok either way Eva Marie coming to the ring with a microphone, let's see what she has to say

Eva: Chyna was a leader of the divas division back in the day, just like I am in this generation of divas *crowd half cheers, half boos* She was truly fearless in this ring and I'm out here to prove that I can be just as fearless… so right now I'm taking on anyone that wants to come down to this ring and face me, I will prove tha… *Ramu's theme hits*

King: What the? *Ramu comes out from the top of the ramp*

King: Thank you kid, now go shut her mouth

Cole: Ramu the kid sister of Taylor Calaway and daughter of none other than future WWE Hall of Famer The Undertaker

King: Are you kidding me? This little girl is going to get hurt if she steps in the ring with Eva, she's fierce

Katie: Really King? I figured you'd be fawning all over her considering she's right around the age you like so much

King: You know Katie… *Ramu makes her way around the ring to the commentator table then looks at King* What? *Ramu does a cut throat motion to King before waving at Katie then heading over to the steps*

Katie: Ooh King getting shot down

King: Shut up

Ramu makes her way into the ring and steps up to Eva

Eva: *laughs some* Really? There was no one else back there willing to face me so they send a kid out? You see this is what is wrong with this generation's divas, no one wants to step to the plate an… *Ramu grabs the mic from Eva*

Ramu: *says some things in Japanese* Many women back there wanted to come out… I was just first in line… women back there, not divas, Chyna was not diva… she was a woman… unlike you… you just a whiney little bitch… you ju… *Eva slaps Ramu*

King: What a mouth on that little girl, Eva needs to teach her to have some respect for her elders

Katie: *sees Ramu just look back at Eva and smile* Ooh you're so wrong King, Ramu is about to teach the lesson now

Eva: *slaps Ramu again then takes the mic* You need to learn your place here *slaps Ramu again but Ramu just glares at her* What? You came out here to fight, do something… *leans in close to Ramu* or do you need your big sister to come save you

Ramu just smiles before grabbing Eva by the throat and choke slamming her

Katie: Woo!

King: What? That's not fair!

Cole: Eva Marie laid out cold

Ramu: *picks up the mic* This night not about you.. Its about honoring a great wrestler… you need to learn respect… not everything about you *drops the mic then walks out of the ring as her music hits*

King: Wh.. what the..

Cole: Strong words from a young competitor such as Ramu

Katie: You know what Cole… normally I can't stand you but somehow you have become the voice of reason between you and Lawler here

Cole: Uhh… thanks? I guess? *Nikki Bella's theme hits*

Lillian: Making her way to the ring from Scottsdale, AZ… Nikki Bella

King: finally some real action

Katie: Great we just got rid of one pain in the ass, now here comes another one

King: Are you just going to say bad things to every WWE diva tonight?

Katie: For the ones that truly are 'Divas' yes I am *Sasha Banks theme hits* But for 'Women' like Sasha, that's another story, there's a reason they changed the name of the title from the WWE Divas Championship to the WWE Women's Championship and that's because most of these women aren't divas they are wrestlers, just like Chyna

Sasha makes her way into the ring and steps up face to face with Nikki, smirking as she did before holding up her Legit Boss brass knuckles in the face of Nikki before stepping away to take her jacket and accessories off before the ref calls for the bell and both women circle the ring

Cole: Here we go collar elbow tie up and Nikki showing off some power by backing Sasha back into the corner

The ref starts the 5 count but Nikki lets go of Sasha then motions for Sasha to bring it so the lock up again, and once again Nikki pushing Sasha back into the corner but this time Sasha steps up to the second rope before letting go of the lock up and grabbing Nikki's arm and jumping off for an arm drag, sending Nikki flying across the ring, getting up and mimicking Nikki's motions, telling her to bring it before Nikki charges and Sasha hits her with a few arm drags before putting her in an arm bar

King: Really impressive showing here from The Boss

Katie: For once I agree with you King

Nikki manages to get to her feet before grabbing Sasha by her hair and throwing her to the ground before grabbing her leg and stomping on it then picking her up and throwing Sasha into the corner

Cole: Looks like Nikki is going for something big here

Nikki steps back then charges the corner but Sasha ducks only to turn around and have Nikki kick her in the face with the springboard corner enziguri then Nikki goes for the pin

King: Corner enziguri connects, 1… 2… no Sasha kicks out

Nikki argues with the ref for a moment before picking up Sasha and going for a powerslam but Sasha wiggles out behind Nikki, grabbing onto Nikki's arms in the process and putting her in a straight-jacket hold but Nikki frees her arms and grabs Sasha's head before driving her face first into her knee then going for the pin

Cole: Nikki with a great counter and the pin 1… 2… No Sasha kicks out again

Nikki argues with the ref again before going to pick up Sasha again but this time Sasha charges Nikki back into the corner and drives her shoulder into Nikki's stomach before setting her up on the 2nd rope and hitting her double knee drop in the corner before going for the cover, only getting a 2 count but she acts quickly and tries to apply the Bank Statement but Nikki manages to get her foot on the rope before she can lock it in

Katie: Some great ring awareness from Nikki but now she has to deal with Sasha building momentum

Sasha picks up Nikki and throws her across the ring before going for a back body drop but Nikki reverses it, grabbing Sasha and tossing her into the ropes but Sasha quickly turns it into a wheelbarrow hold and rolls Nikki up into a pin but Nikki kicks out at 2 so Sasha runs and bounces off the ropes but as she comes back Nikki drills her with an elbow to the face, knocking her to the mat, limp

King: Oh man what a shot, that has to be it for Sasha, she may be out cold

Katie: Nikki with the cover, 1… 2… No Sasha still with fight in her

Nikki slams her hands on the mat, asking the ref if it was a 3 count but when he shakes his head Nikki hits the mat again before getting up and picking up Sasha, slapping her a few times before setting her up for a Rack Attack

King: Well that elbow wasn't it but once she hits this it will be all over

Katie: *sees Sasha wiggling out of Nikki's grip* Wait a minute *Sasha slips behind Nikki and hits a backstabber then rolls it into a Bank Statement* Bank Statement! Bank Statement locked in!

Sasha pulls on the hold for a moment or so, Nikki trying to reach for the ropes but once Sasha pulls on the hold again Nikki taps out

Cole: Its over! Sasha wins!

Lillian: Here is your winner by submission, Sasha Banks!

Katie: That's how you show a Barbie how to wrestle (Katie gets up and starts walking to the back )

King: Uh hey where you goin

Michael:Ummm well so far Sasha Banks, Lonni Starr, Harley Gates, Taylor Calaway, The Kat,Cass Winchester and Mandy Saint are all in the battle royal but we still have three more matches left and this next Tournament match should be interesting (Finishes as Natalya's music hits)

Lillian: The following contest is a tournament match set for one fall introducing first from Calgery Alberta Canada Natalya!

King: As Nattie makes her way to the ring she had this to say about Chyna (cuts to video)

Natalya: Aside from my family Chyna is the reason I am in this business. Watching her as a teenage girl solidified my love of wrestling and tonight its a privlege to honor her (cuts to the ring where Natalya is warming up )

Michael: Short but sweet words from Natalya and this opponent should prove interesting (Finishes as The Murphy Sisters theme hits)

King: If by interesting you mean Ex Con then yes

Lillian: And her opponent from Tulsa Oklahoma Billie "Bronco Murphy" (Billie makes her normal entrance to the ring in her red and black gear)

Michael: King well Billie is an Ex con but that doesn't mean she's not a great wrestler as we're about to see as this match gets going

Billie and Natalya go straight into a collar and elbow Billie turns it into a side wristlock Natalya reverses it and goes for an Irish whip but Billie reveres it making Natalya bounce off the ropes and hitting her with a flying knee knocking her to the mat and plays to the crowd

King: Well Billie off to a great start but she'll have to capitalize if she wants to beat Nattie

Billie stomps on Natalya then picks her up and punches her in the jaw with a right hand and another then goes for a front kick and Natalya catches it and hits her with a clothesline

Michael: Short armed clothesline into a single leg take down

King: Yeah Nattie could be looking to end this one quick

Natalya locks in the sharp shooter and Billie tries to break the hold and Natalya sits down pulling it tighter

Michael: Sharp shooter locked in and this could be all over for Billie Murphy

King: Come on Nattie do it make her tap do it (Billie taps)

Michael: Billie taps out

Lillian: Here is your winner Natalya! (Natalya helps Billie up and they both look up and shake hands )

King: Well Cole Nattie gets to the main event making it a eight woman battle royal but up next we have a special six man tag but up next some special words from Taylor Calaway (Cuts to Taylor in the back earlier in the day)

Taylor: The first time I met Joanie offically it was Wrestlemania 14 when I was visiting my dad. I had seen her on TV and she intimedated me scared me even. Then that day I was the only kid backstage all day and I remember Joanie playing dolls with me and she (gets choaked up and starts crying) said I could call her aunt Joanie. Joanie will never know how much she inspired me and how much I loved her. Thank you (Cuts back to an overhead shot of the arena)

Big E: AHHHHHHH Florida! Don't you dare be sour clap for you two time tag champs and FEEL THE POWER (New Day theme hits)

Lillian: The following is a six man tag match set for one fall introducing first The New Day! (The New Day make their normal entrance)

Michael: Well the New Day is on their way out for this six man tag

King: Its all about the power of positvity Cole

Xavier: We are the New Day and we are you WWE tag team champions but tonight is not about us its about the nineth wonder of the world Chyna (fans cheer)

Big E: So lets not be booty and lets celebrate Chyna

Michael: New Day showing respect

Road Dogg: Oh you didn't know! (fans cheer) YOUR ASS BETTER CALL SOMEBODY! (The music hits and the fans go nuts)

King: Well it looks like the New Day is gonna get some old school

Road Dogg: Its me Its me that D, O Double G with that B, A crooked letter Billy her to pay tribute to our girl C to the H to the Y to the N, A and boy do we have a surprise for The New Day (Finishes as the DX theme hits and David walks out wearing DX green and black tights that are just like the tights he wore in the last chapter of Arch Angel and the same jacket. He's wearing in armband that says Chyna on the same arm he has the memorial tattooes for his mother and sister. He fist bumps with Road Dogg and Billy)

Michael: Well this is a surprise as we see the champ The Arch Angel David Hodges teaming with the Outlaws

King: An unpleasent one why is Hodges here

Michael: Well Hodges was close to Chyna and hes paying tribute to his friend (Road Dogg goes to do the intro but hands David the mic )

David: Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls children of all ages the WWE proudly brings to you its five time TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD! THE ROAD DOGG JESSIE JAMES AND BADD ASS BILLY GUNN THE NEW AGE OUTLAWS!

Billy: And If you're not down with that I got two words for ya! (fans yell suck it)

King: Well the Outlaws still able to get the crowd onf their side lets see how they do as we see Billy Gunn and Xavier Woods start things off

Woods and Gunn lock up and Billy whips him into the rope Woods comes back with a cross body knocking Billy to the mat. Billy gets up and Woods hits him with a deep arm drag then another before tagging in Kofi. Kofi hits the boom drop and goes for the pin only getting two then tags in Big E

Michael: Kick out by Gunn after the boom drop now Big E in

Big E picks Billy up and hits him with clothesline then goes to whip him in the corner but Billy tags in Road Dogg. Road hits Big E with a clothesline followed by an atomic drop he then goes into his south paw shuffle. And knocks Big E to the mat then follows it with an elbow drop but Big E kicks out kips up and hits Road Dogg with a slam Road Dogg rolls away and tags in David

King: Ohh no here comes Hodges

David comes in a Leap frogs a charging Big E followed by a Black Hole Sun (Pelie Kick) then the Wing and a Prayer

Michael: Wing and a Prayer connecting could be all over

Kofi charges in and David hits him with a Huricanra

King: Huricanrana to Kingston !

Woods charges in and David hits him with a Black Wing Cutter

Michael: Black wing cutter to Woods! (He then picks up Big E and hits the Same) another for Big E cover 1,2,3!

Lillian: Here are your winners the team of The New Age Outlaws and The Arch Angel David Hodges

Michael: Well up next is our last tournament match and it involves two women that some what embody Chyna well Physically

King: Yeah to strong women this should be good (Dana Brooke's theme hits)

Lillian: The Following is a tournament match set for one fall introducing first from Cinnciatti Ohio Dana Brooke (Dana makes her way to the ring doing her normal entrance and Poses)

Michael: Well Dana Brooke who has had great success in NXT a former body builder and fittness competitor may have her match in this one

King: You maybe right (Adina's Theme hits)

Lillian: And her opponent from Asgard Adina! (Adina walks out in her silver and black gear)

Michael: Well here are some stats on a Adina she's six feet tall and can bench nearly four hundred pounds and a former bodybuilding champion and she's crossed paths with each other in the Arnold Classic

King: Well she is jacked look at those abs she has an eight pack Michael.

Michael: Well lets see how this Muscle vs. Muscle match goes as we get things going

Dana goes no lock up and flexs

King: I think Dana wants a pose down

Dana does a crab pose and a bicep pose and a tricep pose and turns and does shoulder pose and the crowd cheers. Adina does a biecep pose then a lat pose then a quad pose then her abs and then a back pose and the crowd cheers loauder

Michael: Well the crowd is more on Adina's side

Dana goes no no no then holds her hand up for and test of strength

King: Looks like Dana Brooke is calling for a test of strength

Adina and Dana go into a teat of strength and are at a stalemate for a few minutes before Adina starts to over power Dana

Michael: Adina over powering Dana

Adina hits Dana with a headbutt then a Bearhug

King: That bearhug locked in tight and Dana Brooke is going nowhere

Adina squezes tighter and Dana tries to fight out of it and the ref calls for the bell and Lillian

Lillian: Due the time limit being reached the ref has declared this match a draw. Meaning that both Dana and Adina advance

Michael: Well both women advance making it a ten woman battle royal up next but right now lets take a look at a tribute for Chyna (Cuts to a video package highlighting Chyna's debut and her entire career set to _My Immortal_ before it ends and the camera shows the Arena clapping)

King: Well certainly a great career that will never be forgotten

Michael: Yeah you're right King (camera zooms in on Lillian in the ring)

Lillian: The following is the Chyna Memorial Cup Battle Royal (Fans Cheer) Once an opponent is tossed over the top rope she is eliminated the last woman standing is the winner (Chyna's theme hits ) Introducing first from Norman Oklahoma Taylor Calaway ! ( Taylor walks out in the gear Chyna wore at Wrestlemania when she faught Ivory)

Michael: Taylor the first to qualify for this battle royal will she be the winner ( Cass's music hits)

Lillian: From Oceanside CA. The She Wolf Cass

King: Well the She Wolf pulling off an impressive win against Charlotte to be in this match (Sasha's Theme hits)

Lillian: From Bostan Mass! Sasha Banks!

Michael: The Boss coming to the ring off that victory over Nikki Bella (Lonni Starr's theme hits)

Lillian: From Radondo Beach CA Lonni Starr

King: Lonni pulled off an impressive victory aswell (Mandy's solo theme hits)

Lillian: From Memphis TN Mandy Saint (Mandy walks out wearing Chyna's gear from Wrestlemania 15 )

Michael: Mandy dressed like Chyna after that thrilling match with Becky Lynch (the Kat's theme hits)

Lillian: and from Memphis TN the Kat

King: Well the former women's champion in the ring now (Harley's theme hits)

Lillian: And from Blackpool England Harley Gates

Michael: Harley making it into this match by beating Paige (Natalya's Theme hits)

Lillian: And from Calgery Alberta Canada Natalya

King: Well Natalya beating the ex-con Billie Murphy to get here (Dana Brooke's theme hits)

Lillian: From Cinnciatti Ohio Dana Brooke

Michael: Dana Brooke getting into this match via a draw (Adina's theme hits)

Lillian: And from Asgrad Adina!

King: Well as we see Adina hit the ring this match is about to (gets cut off by Katie's theme)

Lillian: And from Newberry County The Renegade Katie Perrit ! (Katie walks out in her gear consisting of red camo cargo shorts black knee pads and boots and a Chyna t-shirt cut into a wife beater and and a black compression sleeve that says Chyna 9th Wonder on it from she goes over to the announce table )

Katie: Oh no a rumble ain't a rumble without me (then slides in)

Michael: Well we now know where Katie went and this Battle Royal can start

The bell rings and half of the girls start trying to push Adina out and the others do the same with Dana

King: Well smart strategy trying to eliminate the two stronger competitors

Dana goes over the top rope and So does Adina but she hangs on and flips back in and Dana hits the floor

Lillian: Dana Brooke has been eliminated!

Michael: Well Dana surprisingly the first eliminated but Adina managing to hang on

Adina fips back in the ring and press slams The Kat out of the ring

Lillian: The Kat has been eliminated

Adina turns and Mandy Taylor and Harley hit her with a triple dropkick knocking her into the ropes followed with a clothesline knocking her into the ropes and then hitting her with a triple clothesline sending her over the top while Natalya and Sasha fight it out in the corner and Katie and Cass fight double team Lonni

Lillian: Adina has been eliminated

King: Adina eliminated now we're down to seven

Harley Goes to high five Mandy and Taylor but they grab her hand and whip her into the ropes and hit her with a double back body drop over the top rope

Lillian: Harley Gates has been eliminated

Natalya goes for a double clothesline but gets a double boot to the stomach by Mandy and Taylor followed by a double suplex over the top rope but they don't see Sasha come up and dropkicks them over the rope making Natalya Mandy and Taylor go over the top rope. Mandy and Natalya hit the floor and Taylor hangs on the top rope.

Lillian: Mandy Saint and Natalya have been eliminated

Michael: Well a double elimination and A bit of skinning the cat as we see Taylor pull herself back in the ring

Taylor Looks at Sasha and starts trading punches with her

King: Sasha and Taylor trading punches now

Sasha gives Taylor a kick to the stomach and tries to suplex Taylor over the top but Taylor catches her with the Tayrantula (Tarantula) Then Cass hits the Cass-A-Nova eliminating Taylor and making Sasha go over the top where she slips off the apron

Lillian: Sasha Banks and Taylor Calaway have been eliminated

Michael: Great double elimination by Cass and (Katie hits her with a spinning heel kick knocking her into the ropes)

King: Spinning heel kick by Katie

Katie and Cass fight the elimination and Lonnie comes up behind them and grabs Katie's leg and eliminates them both

Michael: Lonni Starr wins it Lonni Starr wins it Lonni Starr wins it !

Lillian: The winner in of this Match Lonnie Starr (Lonnie's music hits and confetti rains down and Stephanie and all the girls walk out and present her with the 20,000 dollar check and Lonnie looks up and says thank you Chyna )

Michael: Well Lonnie saying one last thank you to Chyna as are we all. I'm Michael Cole for the King and Katie saying goodnight every one

* * *

 **A/N: D: Well folks that's it**

 **T: Yeah we hope you enjoyed it we did our best**

 **M: Yeah Chyna meant a lot to us as fans so wanted to pay proper tribute to her with our art**

 **C: Yeah and really hope that you enjoyed it and that somewhere up there Chyna is finaly at peace and is enjoying it too. So Dave you want to sign us off**

 **D: Sure Cassie . For Mandy Taylor and Cassie this Dave thank you Chyna for all the memories and Peace Love SDR Out**

 ** _Dedicated To_ _The Life Memmory & Legacy _**

_**Of**_

 _ **Joanie Marie "Chyna" Lauer**_

 _ **1969-2016**_


End file.
